Opuestos
by Kira.Nyx
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Yamato creciera bajo el seno de su madre y Takeru con los cuidados de su padre? ¿Cómo afectaría esto en sus personalidades? Y lo más importante... ¿Perderían aquél símbolo que les fue otorgado por el digimundo antes de la separación? [Bueno, el título es porque realmente no se me ocurrió algún otro xD, espero les guste la historia].


CAPÍTULO I: COMO INICIÓ TODO

 **Aviso: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen; sólo soy un fan que deja volar su imaginación con sus series favoritas n.n**

 **Hola a todos :D**

 **Antes que nada, aquí la historia cambia un muchito xD para empezar, estoy omitiendo a los verdaderos abuelos de Takeru y Yamato jejeje, porque no se me ocurrió otra forma de hacer este cambio, así que los hice un poquito OC xD. De igual forma, es un universo alternativo; pero bueno, no les haré spoiler del capítulo (que de por sí está chiquito, y luego si lo resumo en el inicio, no tendría caso leerlo xD).**

 **Espero les guste, y sin más les dejo leerlo.**

 _Hiroaki nunca pasó por la aprobación de los padres de su amada, ya que para ellos, él no era el hombre ideal de su hija, amenazando incluso a la joven que, en caso de elegirlo a él, se olvidara por completo de ellos; ese fue el mayor problema al que se enfrentaron los dos enamorados, pero eso no les impidió el casarse; y las cosas marcharon bien, demasiado bien a pesar de ese inconveniente; tanto así que el hombre jamás pensó ese pequeño detalle sería el que acabaría con su matrimonio... No, nunca se le pasó por la mente tal idea._

 _Y es que pasó de forma tan sutil que para cuando llegó el momento de tomar una solución, les pareció no había otro camino más que separarse; como esas decisiones que nos pasan del diario a las cuales no le vemos otra solución, y aún si lo hacemos creemos que la que tomamos fue la opción más conveniente. Algo así fue el divorcio de los Ishida._

 _Pero bueno, no hay que confundirlos en la historia; por lo que les contaré lo que tuvo que suceder para que todo acabara así._

 _Todo comenzó cuando recién llevaban unos meses de haber pasado a ser una familia de cuatro. Takeru recién había llegado al mundo, para ser recibido por una familia llena de amor. Al incio ambos padres creyeron Yamato no lo aceptaría; pero en cuanto el pequeño vio la cara del bebé, se convirtió en su cuidador; y es que tanto era el cariño que le tenía que incluso actuaba como un traductor para el pequeño. Si, en aquellos tiempos ellos eran una feliz familia._

 _Un día, se les avisó que el papá de Natsuko enfermó gravemente, y se le pidió fuera a ayudar con los cuidados de su padre, pero tras pensarlo un tiempo, la mujer se negó; y es que el recién nacido necesitaba de ella más que su padre, así que ella se convenció de haber hecho lo correcto al negarse, pero para cuando pasaron unas semanas y el viejo falleció, aquél acontecimiento le dolió mas de lo debido a la pobre mujer, ya que aquel sentimiento de culpa no dejaba de estar presente, el saber que tuvo la alternativa de pasar los últimos momentos de su parde junto a él no dejaban de carcomerle por dentro; y es que, a pesar de los útlimos problemas que surgieron entre ellos, su padre siempre sería su padre, y fue el hombre con el que creció, aquél que le ayudó a cumplir sus sueños, y ella no había estado allí cuando él la había necesitado por útlima vez. Aquel sentimiento lo ocultó de los demás; no tenía un motivo verdadero para ocultarlo, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle en su momento a su marido lo que estaba pasando por su mente, tal vez porque el remordimiento era tan grande que se sentía avergonzada de expresarlo, así que decidió ocultarlo pensando que sería algo que el tiempo curaría._

 _Y así fue al inicio, o al menos así parecía; pasaron años de aquello y nunca regresó aquella sensación de culpa; pero todo se derrumbó cuando su madre también enfermó._

 _Para aquella época sus dos hijos ya habían crecido un poco más, mostrando apego entre los dos, siendo inseparables, pero no dejaban de ser unos niños; aún necesitaban de los cuidados y atención de su madre y su padre. Hiroaki recién había conseguido un ascenso en su trabajo, por lo que tenía que pasar más tiempo fuera de la casa, pero eso fue algo a lo que se adaptaron rápidamente encontrando un modo de estar todos en una armonía trabajando juntos; armonía que se mantuvo hasta que un día recibió la llamada de unos vecinos de su madre, diciendo que ésta había enfermado y no había quien la cuidara._

 _Esa misma noche Natsuko habló con su esposo, la idea de volver a pasar lo mismo que pasó con la muerte de su padre era algo que no podría soportar, así que decidió esta vez tomar el otro camino; la mujer le pidió a su esposo ir de vuelta al pueblito donde ella había crecido para así, poder hacerse cargo de su madre, pero por motivos poco razonables, decidió ocultar su verdadera preocupación. Hiroaki al principio se hallaba indeciso; y es que habían alcanzado ese equilibrio por el que ambos habían estado trabajando tanto, además que sabía, no sería bien recibido por aquella anciana; por lo tanto se negaba buscando otras soluciones poco convincentes._

 _La mujer poco a poco comenzó a mostrarse más impaciente ante las negativas de su pareja, y es que, para ella, ese tiempo se estaba desperdiciando, y si no llegaba pronto junto a su madre, podría ser la última vez que convivieran; por lo tanto, su reacción comenzó a ser más demandante y fue así como comenzaron las discusiones entre ellos; siendo ella quien decía que, debido al egoísmo de él, ella se estaba privando de la convivencia con su madre. Y tras una semana en ese estado, Hiroaki decidió aceptar, ya que, a pesar de no entender los verdaderos pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de su esposa, podía notar la desesperación incrementada por parte de ella al paso del tiempo._

 _Pero aquí fue donde otro obstáculo apareció: la anciana se negaba rotundamente a aceptar la presencia del hombre, diciendo que si acaso, sólo la recibiría a ella y a sus hijos._

 _Natsuko sabía que su madre era más testaruda que ella misma, y que se encargaría de no dejar la cuidaran correctamente si Hiroaki iba con ellos, así que la situación empeoró. La frustración de la mujer jovén aumentó y comenzó a culpar a su marido por llevar tan pésima relación con su madre; y es algo que normalmente no reclamaría porque sabía que él no era el culpable, pero, sólo las personas que saben el tiempo de vida de un ser querido está contado, saben la frustración que se siente al no poder estar con ellos. La pareja peleaba cada noche por el mismo asunto, siendo ella quien reclamaba a su marido y pedía ayuda a gritos para hacer algo, y él, quien se hallaba de igual forma frustrado e irritado ante todo el asunto._

 _Y como todo en la vida, llegaron a un punto en que el globo reventó; ellos se cansaron de todas aquellas peleas y llegaron a una conclusión: ella se marcharía._

 _Más que una conclusión fue una decisión tomada por ella y que él no pudo cambiar._

 _Hiroaki en un momento de desesperación le dijo a su mujer que, si prefería a su madre antes que su familia entonces lo mejor sería separarse, y Natsuko en un momento de enojo tomó una elección._

 _Y fue así como ambos se divorciaron; arrepintiéndose cada día por aquellas palabras pronunciadas en esa pelea, pero dejando que el orgullo evitara cambio alguno._

 _En el divorcio, ambos querían quedarse con la custodia de sus hijos, pero sabiendo que era imposible alguno de ellos cediera, optaron por quedar cada uno con uno de ellos._

 _Sé lo que pensarán: eso fue muy cruel por parte de sus padres; no serían capaces de hacer tales actos; pero recordemos, amigos míos, somos humanos, y somos seres egoístas y que cometemos muchos errores; pero no se equivoquen, no está mal, ya que gracias a esos errores que cometemos en el pasado somos las personas que conocen ahora; así que ellos dos cambiaron tanto gracias a los errores que cometieron alguna vez, y es por eso que ahora, en vez de arrepentirse intentaron restaurar las cosas a su modo._

 _Pero no nos desviemos de la historia, que eso es un tema saldrá a flote después; como les decía, cuando llegó el tema de la custodia de los hijos, hablaron lo más tranquilos posibles, sabiendo que la decisión que tomaran afectaría el futuro de las personas que más amaban, así que dejaron todo su enojo a un lado en aquel acuerdo._

 _Lo discutieron un par de veces, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que, si Takeru se iba con su madre, aparte de sentirse en un lugar completamente desconocido, sería alguien más para cuidar, llegando a esta conclusión debido a su edad; mientras que Yamato ya entendía mejor las cosas y podría ser capaz de ayudar a su madre para cuidar de la anciana._

 _Hiroaki se quedaría con la custodia del menor, y Natsuko con la del mayor. Esa fue la única decisión en ese divorcio en la que estuvieron de acuerdo._

 _Y así, el día que llegó para que Natsuko y Yamato partieran, su padre le dio al pequeño una armónica que él coleccionaba como recuerdo de su juventud, diciendo que ese sería el lazo que los mantendría unidos; y que en cuanto la abuela mejorara ellos regresarían y entonces Yamato tendría que tocar alguna melodía a modo de festejo de su reunión; el niño asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y después de darle un fuerte abrazo se dirigió hacia su hermano pequeño quien lloraba desconsolado por la partida de su madre y su hermano; Yamato le dio un collar que sus padres le habían regalado en su cumpleaños pasado y le dijo a su hermanito que con aquél collar siempre estaría presente en el día a día del menor. Takeru asintió entre llantos y se dejó abrazar._

 _Y como en toda despedida, se tuvieron que marchar aquellos que necesitaban marcharse y verlos ir aquellos que debían quedarse; pero aquella despedida en particular fue dolorosa, marcando así, el capítulo más importante que recibieron aquellos pequeños._

 _Y es a partir de aquí donde comienza nuestra verdadera historia, marcando así, el inicio de un camino difícil para el crecimiento de nuestros protagonistas._

 **Hooola a todos :D**

 **Estoy de vuelta con nuevo fanfic xD es un universo completamente paralelo al que todos conocemos; peero bueno, espero y les guste la historia :D**

 **Lamento si el capitulo fue corto (miren que realmente me he quedado corta), pero no se apuren, que esto sólo fue la introducción a la historia xD**

 **Y también disculpen la mala narración :c es que lo hice muy de prisa xD pero prometo el siguiente capítulo recompensará**

 **También quería publicarlo para preguntarles: ¿cómo creen que deberían ser las personalidades de ellos dos al haber crecido con su otro padre? ¿creen que hayan perdido ese símbolo que se les dio (la amistad y la esperanza)? ¿cómo creen sería su relación con los demás? ¿y entre ellos se llevarían tan bien?**

 **No olviden dejar su respuesta en los comentarios y prometo leerlos y responderlos en el siguiente capítulo :D (y ahora parezco de esos de comerciales xD jijiji)**

 **Tal vez me base en sus opiniones para caracterizarlos n.n**

 **De igual forma acepto críticas y comentarios sobre el capítulo :D**

 **Quiero agradecer a melia02 por impulsarme a escribir la historia n.n y a todos ustedes que leyeron este capítulo hasta el final; y gracias a todos aquellos que han leído el capítulo n.n**

 **Bueno, ya me extendí en la despedida/saludo jer jer...**

 **Se despide, Nyx.**


End file.
